The present invention relates to 2-substituted-4,5-dimethyl-.DELTA..sup.3 -thiazolines and novel compositions using such compounds to augment or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of foodstuffs.
There has been considerable work performed related to substances useful in augmenting or enhancing the flavor and/or aroma of various consumable materials including foodstuffs. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply and/or provide more uniform properties in the finished product. The following flavor and aroma notes are desirable, particularly in vegetable, spice, black pepper, nut and chocolate flavored foodstuffs: